Relena's 3rd Challenge!
.png |story = yes ||Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Sleepy Hades|Ranking Reward ||Legendary Archwitch |4th Hammer|Elemental Hall |Excalibur|Elemental Hall |Gungnir|Elemental Hall |Thanatos|Elemental Hall ||Amalgamation ||Amalgamation Material |Smithy|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Bounty Knight|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During the event period, a special map for "Relena's Challenge" will appear! Enter the Elemental Hall from "Open Gate III" and get a special card for the 4th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt! For this event, THANATOS, EXCALIBUR, GUNGNIR, and DAINSLEIF will all be reissued! In addition, the SR HAMMER card that can only be obtained from this event will function as a special card for the 4th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt that will begin at 12:00 on January 27th (JST)! ※Please refer to the "Event 4th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt" announcement for more information. ■About the "Open Gate III" map "Open Gate III" is an Elemental Hall exclusive map. The Elemental Hall panel rewards will include the SR HAMMER card, reissued Archwitch cards, and items that can be used to upgrade cards, and items that are necessary for card upgrades! ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. Also, DAINSLEIF will appear in the 4th round of the advanced class, and a large amount of Archwitch hunt points can be earned from these battles! ※Depending on the difficulty of the Elemental Hall, the following fixed amounts of Chimry Coins can be obtained: *Beginner: 1 Coin *Intermediate: 2 Coins *Advanced: 4 Coins LR HADES and LR Chance Tickets can be obtained as ranking rewards! ※The LR Chance Summon is a special summon that can only be performed with an LR Chance Ticket, and the LR appearance rate will increase with each summon. ■Free Brittle Key Login Bonuses! During the event period, Brittle Keys that can be used during the "Relena's 3rd Challenge" event will be distributed as login bonuses! The login bonus distribution schedule is as follows: *【January 23rd ～ February 1st】 ※Only once during the event period **1/23 12:00 ～ 2/1 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×10 *【January 23rd】 **15:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【January 24th ～ 31st】※Each day **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **12:00 ～ 14:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **15:00 ～ 17:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 20:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【February 1st】 **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 ■Reissued Archwitches *THANATOS *EXCALIBUR *GUNGNIR *DAINSLEIF For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on January 23rd to 11:59 on February 1st (JST). Rewards Ranking Trend Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The fourth Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.